Kabinett der Träume
Kabinett der Träume Der Mann saß alleine an einem Tisch in seiner Einzimmerwohnung. Er schwenkte das kleine Glas in seiner linken Hand geistesabwesend umher, was die Flüssigkeit darin zum Zirkulieren brachte, während er auf die Schneeflocken starrte, die sich am Fensterrand sammelten. Er seufzte leise, nahm einen Schluck und starrte auf den Kalender. 14.12.2016. „Heh.. bin ich echt schon so alt?“ Er dachte ein wenig darüber nach. Was hatte er eigentlich in all der Zeit gemacht? Als er noch jünger war, schien der heutige Tag so unendlich fern, doch jedes seiner Jahre tröpfelte in einem einzigen Einheitsbrei dahin. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Wenn er nicht bald schlafen gehen würde, dann käme er morgens niemals rechtzeitig aus den Federn. War es das eigentlich wert? Er war erst vor kurzem nach hause gekommen. Niemand wartete auf ihn. Was genau gewann er dadurch, dass er sich immer wieder abquälte, Tag für Tag? Er trank den letzten Rest aus dem Glas und knallte es auf den Tisch, dann ging er in Richtung der Couch, auf der er immer schlief. Ein richtiges Bett hatte er nicht. Jemand tippte ihn an. Er wirbelte herum und erblickte überrascht einen Jugendlichen, der ihn nur ansah und den Kopf schüttelte. „Wer..?“, setzte er an, doch der Junge deutete nur schweigend nach links. Der Mann drehte sich, der Bewegung folgend, in die Richtung, in die diese ihm unbekannte Person zeigte. An der Wand hing ein Foto, dass einzige in der ganzen Wohnung, in einem alten aber wertvoll aussehenden Rahmen. Darauf zu sehen waren etwa dreiundzwanzig Jungen und Mädchen, alle in einem ähnlichen Alter, sowie eine erwachsene Frau, die Stolz in die Kamera lächelte. Vier der Abgebildeten hoben einen Jungen, der dem in der Wohnung erstaunlich ähnlich sah, nach oben, der jubelte und in einer Victory-Pose seine Hände gen Himmel streckte. Unter dem Bild war handschriftlich zu lesen „Abitur 1987 – für den besten Jahrgangssprecher aller Zeiten“. Eine kleine Träne lief an der Wange des Mannes herab, bahnte sich ihren weg durch seinen Drei-Tage-Bart und schlug dann leise, in der stillen Wohnung dennoch hörbar, auf dem Boden auf. Ja, damals dachte er, ihm gehört die Welt. Alle hatten ihn respektiert und man hatte ihm Großes prophezeit. Politiker, Manager, vielleicht Firmenchef. Aber man hatte immer geglaubt, er würde eines Tages zur Elite gehören, zu den Reichen, den Machern, zu jenen, die die Geschicke unserer Welt lenkten. So sehr hatte sich dieser Gedanke in ihm gefestigt, dass er es für eine Selbstverständlichkeit hielt, das Leben war sein Spiel, und er war der Protagonist mit Plotarmor. Die Realität war deutlich ernüchternder. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, war der Jugendliche verschwunden. Genau so leise, wie er gekommen war. „''Was möchtest du mal werden, wenn du groß bist''?“'', fragte jemand irgendwo in der Nähe. „''Pokémontrainer!“ erwiderte eine Piepsstimme, die er beinahe nicht wiedererkannt hätte. Einige Leute lachten fröhlich. „''Nein, im Ernst, was möchtest du gerne werden,'' wenn du erwachsen bist?“ „''Hmm.... ich will auch Feuerwehrmann ''werden!''“ ''Nach diesen Worten rannte ein kleiner Junge in Feuerwehrkleidung in das Zimmer und zupfte dem Mann am Arm. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte er sichtlich erschüttert. „Wolltest du nicht auch Feuerwehrmann werden?“ Ein trauriges Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des Mannes. „Ja, das wollte ich wohl. Aber das ist nur die Träumerei eines Kindes gewesen.“ Der kleine Junge legte den Kopf schief. „Ist das denn etwas Schlechtes?“ Seine Stimme klang neugierig, aber auch traurig. „Nein“, sagte der Mann, „es ist etwas ganz Natürliches. Aber Träume haben in unserer Welt einfach keinen Platz.“ Der Junge überlegte eine Weile. „Vielleicht ist die Welt dann ja schlecht.“ erwiderte er leise, mit Trotz in der Stimme. „Ja“, seufzte der Mann, „das ist sie wohl. Aber um sie zu ändern fehlt mir einfach die Kraft.“ Der Junge rannte auf die Wand gegenüber des Sofas zu und öffnete eine Tür. Er winkte dem Mann zu. „Komm!“, sagte er, „Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen!“. Der Mann folgte dem Jungen langsam und sah sich im Raum um, den er ihm zeigte. Staunend beobachtete er, wie so viele andere kleine Jungen an ihm vorbei strömten. Anwälte, Ärzte, Feuerwehrmänner, Richter, Programmierer, Piloten... es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. „Wow“, sagte der Mann leise, „das alles...“ „Ja“, unterbrach ihn der kleine Junge, „das alles sind Träume, die hätten erfüllt werden können, wenn die, die sie träumten, sie verfolgt hätten.“ In diesem Moment realisierte der Mann, dass er selbst Schuld hatte. Er war Schuld an diesem Leben, dass er jeden Tag aufs Neue verfluchte. Er drehte sich wieder dem Jungen zu. „Danke, dass du mir das gezeigt hast! Ich werde nun meinen Träumen folgen, nicht mehr warten, dass sie von selbst zu mir kommen. Ich habe in dieser kurzen Zeit sehr viel gelernt.“ Der Junge sah ihn traurig an. „Ja, das hast du wohl. Aber ich fürchte, du hast es zu spät verstanden.“ Seit dem darauffolgenden Morgen befindet sich das Bild des besten Jahrgangssprechers aller Zeiten in einer staubigen Gerümpelkiste. Man hatte die Wohnung noch am selben Tag, als Fußgänger den zerschmetterten Leichnam vor dem Hochhaus fanden, vollständig geräumt, um Platz für neue Mieter zu schaffen. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Tod